Yaldabaoth (Persona)
Holy Grail= |-|God of Control= Summary Yaldabaoth is the self-given name of mankind's treasure, and the primary antagonist of Persona 5. Yaldabaoth usually takes the form of a massive golden grail with many spinning gears adorning it and huge vein-esque protrusions spiraling up from it. It calls itself the Holy Grail and acts as the treasure of Mementos, the super-palace of humanity. Mementos is also known as the Prison of Regression or Sloth, because it was created from the collective distorted desires of humanity. To elaborate on what was mentioned above, mankind as a whole unconsciously desires to give up free thought and entrust decisions to a higher power solely because it's easier and would protect them from grief and stress. Yaldabaoth was born within the unconscious in response to those desires as an entity who could sate them, and takes the form of the Holy Grail, a famous symbol of wish-granting, to represent its nature. It developed sentience and a personality, as well as a sense of purpose to uphold the order that it was created to maintain, after a while. Yaldabaoth is the first of Persona's antagonists to directly confront and defeat Igor himself. It did this prior to the start of the game itself in order to take over the Velvet Room, and take advantage of would-be guests for its own personal use. The Igor that you meet with up until the last battles of the entire game is merely Yaldabaoth in disguise. After doing this, it manipulated two individuals with the capacity to use the wildcard ability - Ren Amamiya and Goro Akechi - into fighting each other in what he called a "game" that was intended to prove that mankind was beyond saving. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Yaldabaoth, The Holy Grail, The God of Control, The Treasure of Mementos, The Malevolent God, The Administrator of the Collective Human Unconscious Origin: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cognitive God, Treasure of Mankind Attack Potency: Macrocosmic level+ (Yaldabaoth passively sustains and manipulates Mementos, the "super-palace" of all humanity, from which all smaller palaces sprout. Is capable of casually destroying and recreating all of reality as well, meaning he has absolute dominion over reality on both the physical and mental levels. Fused both Mementos and the real world together. Yaldabaoth also imprisoned Igor and took full control of the Velvet Room, as well as fused it with Mementos, where the Velvet Room is a place that transcends both dream and reality, and is on a higher level of existence than the human universe. Furthermore, Igor's imprisonment and Yaldabaoth's domination to the Velvet Room heavily implies the fact that Philemon, the original creator of the Velvet Room, couldn't do anything against Yaldabaoth. This in turn makes Yaldabaoth comparable, if not superior to Nyx, who, according to the Persona 3 Club Book, is stated to exist outside reality) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Superior to its previous form to the point where he could casually defeat the people who defeated it. It should also be noted that the Seven Deadly Sins are desires of man, meaning that they can change reality and create it as well.) Dimensionality: 4-D) Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Breached the Velvet Room, a place that transcends dream and reality. Comparable to Nyx, who was stated to exist outside the observant reality), possibly Omnipresent (Implied to exist across and influence the entirety of Persona 5's cognitive world, could exist in both Mementos and the Velvet Room at once.) Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Breached the Velvet Room, a place that transcends dream and reality. Comparable to Nyx, who was stated to exist outside the observant reality) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable (Breached the Velvet Room, a place that transcends dream and reality. Comparable to Nyx, who was stated to exist outside the observant reality) Lifting Strength: Class K via sheer size | Class K (Yaldabaoth and Satanael were stated by the observant people to be the size of buildings) Striking Strength: High Macroversal+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: Macrocosmic level+ (Heavily implied to be able to survive the destruction and recreation of all existence both physically and mentally) | At least Macrocosmic level+ Stamina: Limitless (Is connected to the Collective Unconsciousness and the Sea of Souls) Range: Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic+ Powers and Abilities: Holy Grail= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, any damage it suffers is instantly healed by the unconscious wishes of mankind, and it will never truly die as long as sentient beings with conscious thought, desires and personalities exist), Regeneration (Low Godly, is able to regenerate as long as humanity's collective unconscious exists and can completely negate damage on both the physical and mental levels as long as it is connected to the unconscious desires of the masses), Elemental Manipulation (Fire and Ice, can set enemies on fire, can freeze enemies solid), Dimensional travel (Infiltrated the Velvet Room, a pocket reality that exists "between dream and reality, mind and matter, consciousness and unconsciousness"), BFR, Sealing, Power Nullification (Sent the Phantom Thieves out of Mementos, sealed igor's powers and expelled him from the Velvet Room after defeating him, sealed the Velvet Room itself outside of existence, sealed the Phantom Thieves inside the Velvet Room), Boundary Manipulation (Manipulated the boundary between reality and cognition, unifying Mementos - the cognitive world - and the real world into a single realm, called the Qliphoth World, which it has complete control over. could enter and affect the Velvet Room, which is described as existing "between dream and reality, mind and matter, consciousness and unconsciousness"), Reality Warping (All of Mementos is under its total control to the point where it passively manipulates it, merged Mementos with reality and imposed its order onto the resulting "Qliphoth World", in a bad end to the game it unmade the Qliphoth World and reset reality to how it was before, modified the Velvet Room so that the Thieves could be sealed within it), Existence Erasure (Accomplished via reality warping, erased the concept of the Phantom Thieves from humanity's cognition and then merged cognition with reality, resulting in the Thieves vanishing from the merged reality and all of humanity forgetting about them, as if they had never existed at all), Mind Manipulation (It's implied he caused the entirety of the public to have a lessened reaction to the Phantom Thieves, with many people close to Ren remarking about how it wasn't normal and totally out of line with what people thought earlier. Some were even saying strange stuff that oddly lined up with Yaldabaoth's decisions to control, and later to purge and recreate, humanity. In a bad end to the game it unmade the Qliphoth World and instead rewrote humanity's cognition so that the Phantom Thieves were praised worldwide, manipulated the cognitions of all of humanity to the point where they saw the world differently, no one noticed the abnormalities rampant in the city), Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Split Lavenza into 2 separate beings, sealed and clouded their memories as well), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which bypass all defenses, Effective Power Nullification (Done via Memory manipulation, can cloud the memories of opponents severely to the point where they forget how to use their own abilities, including even physical attacks) |-|God of Control= All previous abilities, Conceptual Manipulation (Can control and weaponize the 7 evils of man, imposing their effects onto its enemies), Empathic Manipulation (Via Distorted Lust, Distorted Envy and Distorted Wrath), Resistance Negation and Weakness Inducement (Via Distorted Vanity), Stat Manipulation (Can raise its own durability and lower every enemy's durability, also is accomplished via Distorted Wrath), Power Nullification (Can negate the positive effects of foes, can negate the negative effects on itself), Attack Nullification and Reflection (The Gun of Execution deflects projectiles and the Sword of Conviction reflects physical damage) Resistance to Elemental Manipulation (The Gun of Execution reflects Wind-based attacks, the Bell of Declaration reflects Fire-based attacks, the Sword of Conviction reflects electricity-based attacks and the Book of Commandments reflects Ice-based attacks), Radiation Manipulation (The Book of Commandments reflects nuclear explosions and other radiation-based attacks), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (The Bell of Declaration reflects damage on the mental level, is immune to all mental ailments) Standard Equipment: *'Cognitive Veins:' As the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth is connected to every shadow in existence as well as every last inch of Mementos thanks to veins that grow from it and expand into Mementos in all directions. This allows it to draw power directly from man's collective unconscious, and as long as it does that it cannot take permanent damage. To be more specific, any damage it does suffer is instantly healed. As Persona 5 contains psychokinetic attacks, and considering how it exists as a cognitive entity in the first place, this likely heals it on not just the physical level, but also the mental level. *'Gun of Execution:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a gun, and it reflects projectiles as well as wind-based ones. *'Bell of Declaration:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a giant bell, and reflects fire-based attacks as well as mind manipulation. *'Sword of Conviction:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It is an enormous sword that reflects damage from physical and electric-based attacks. *'Book of Commandments:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a large book with translucent green pages. It is capable of manipulating fire and ice, and reflects damage from ice-based attacks and radiation. Intelligence: Likely Nigh-Omniscient (As the very core and administrator of man's sentience, likely possesses all knowledge that has ever been gained by a human.) Weaknesses: Its type 3 immortality relies on the red veins protruding from it, if they're cut it will become disconnected from the collective will of the people. |''' If someone else becomes the center of attention for the collective wish of the masses, Yaldabaoth will lose its power over them. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'As the Holy Grail:' **'Arrow of Light:' Deals heavy damage to a single foe, and can be performed with as little as a gesture. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Light Edge:' A beam sweeps over all present foes, dealing heavy damage to all. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Diffraction Arrow:' A single beam diffracts into many (Hence its name), dealing damage to several enemies at once. Can attack foes' memories as well as their physical health, causing them to forget even how to use their own abilities. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Eternal Light:' Bright blue light erupts from the ground and engulfs all foes, along with the entire battlefield they stand upon. This attack deals not heavy, not severe, but colossal damage. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. This attack requires a short period of charging before use, however. **'Will of the people:' Yaldabaoth's veins glow as it siphons the desires of humanity from the unconscious and converts them into power for itself, undoing all manner of physical or mental damage to the point where one wouldn't know it was harmed in the first place. It also grows more powerful each time this is used, and changes color to symbolize that. *'As the God of Control:' **'Arrow of Light:' Deals heavy damage to a single foe, and can be performed with as little as a gesture. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. **'Agidyne:' Heavy fire damage dealt to one enemy. **'Bufudyne:' Heavy ice damage dealt to one enemy. **'Gospel:' An attack that has no particular affinity whatsoever, meaning that it is unaffected by any sort of resistance to attacks. Utilized with the Bell of Declaration. **'Wrath of God:' As with Gospel, it seemingly has no particular affinity, meaning that it is unaffected by any sort of resistance to attacks. Utilized with the Book of Commandments. **'Sword of Judgement:' Yaldabaoth swings the Sword of Conviction for physical damage on all enemies. **'Distorted Lust:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Lust upon an opponent, causing their mind to be consumed by lustful fantasies. Outwardly they are seemingly in a trance. This cannot be undone by empathetic or mind manipulation-nullifying abilities. **'Distorted Vanity:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Vanity upon an opponent. This causes the receiver to become jet-black in appearance, but more importantly it causes them to gain severe weaknesses to everything, from mere air to radiation and mind manipulation. It even overwrites any type of resistance they possess with weaknesses. It's an effect similar to shadow Madarame's Artist's Grace, and it cannot be reversed even with spells like Dekunda. **'Distorted Gluttony:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Gluttony upon an opponent. This causes abilities to have far more of a toll on the user than they normally would; in-game this translates to skills costing twice the SP to use. As with most other Distorted skills, its effects cannot be negated. **'Distorted Wrath:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Wrath upon an opponent. This causes their attack power to be raised and their durability to be lowered, as well as cause their mind to be overcome with rage. Unlike the more common rage debuff, this cannot be negated with abilities that nullify mind-based ailments. **'Distorted Avarice:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Greed upon an opponent. This inflicts damage upon the receiver, and causes them to become hungry. **'Distorted Envy:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Envy upon an opponent. This causes the receiver to become resentful of their teammates, and develop a tendency to attack them. Said tendency is strengthened if an ally decides to assist another ally. As with most of its kin, it cannot be manually negated. **'Distorted Pride:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Pride upon itself. While Distorted Pride is active, any misfortune, be it an attack or an attempted ailment, dealt to Yaldabaoth itself will be returned in the form of damage to the offender's mind and stamina. As with its kin, it cannot be negated manually. **'Rays of Control:' Yaldabaoth manifests a pitch black sphere before itself amd slams back down in the form of a behemothic red pillar of blinding light onto its opponents. As with Eternal Light, it goes beyond heavy and even severe, but deals colossal damage. As an almighty attack, it bypasses any sort of defense including immunity to magic, absorption/reflection of attacks and etc. This attack is usually preceded with a brief period of charging, but Yaldabaoth has shown the ability to create and destroy the sphere and cause the attack with barely any period of charging. Key: Holy Grail | God of Control Explanations *Treasures are the centers of palaces, they along with their rulers passively sustain the palace that formed from them. *Yaldy, aka the holy grail, isn’t just the treasure of 1 palace but of all of Mementos, but with sentience and an obligation to uphold the order it represents. Destroying it would erase the entire metaverse, the world of the unconscious .Essentially he is the core of cognition and subconscious thought themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Tier 2 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Superhumans